totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Czas zemsty!
Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinek Szósty Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Fani kontra Faworyci. Nowicjusze wreście mogli się relaksować w Spa-Hotelu! A Gwiazdy zamieszkały w starym domku. Żałosne... Zadanie przeprowadził Chef, które wyszło mu jakoś, ale nie tak dobrze jak mi. Ich pierwszym zadaniem była wspinaczka, a potem walka na śnieżki, którą wygrały Gwiazdy, ale tak naprawdę Nowicjusze. I tu was z szokuje! Alejandro wreście wyleciał! Sam jest zdziwiony no, ale to Totalna Porażka! A co dzisiaj czeka naszych zawodników? Jaka będzie zemsta? I kto odpadnie? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć zapraszam do oglądania kolejnego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! Opening Muzyka: "I wanna be famous" ' Spa-Hotel 120px Po raz drugi Nowicjusze relaksowali się w Spa-Hotelu. Franziska była w pokoju medycznym wraz z Lion'em o co go poprosiła, a Bryson i Viola siedzieli na basenie. A Tyson? Tyson, gdzieś zniknął xD Pokój Medyczny Franziska właśnie skończyła sobie bandażować ranę z ubiegłego zadania. Obok dziewczyny stał Lion, który był w nią wpatrzony. '''Lion: '''Wiesz co? '''Franziska: Tak? Lion: 'Jesteś bardzo piękną dziewczyną i chyba taka ślicznotka jak ty ma dużo chłopaków, którzy się za nią uganiają. '''Franziska: '''Dziękuję, ale wcale tak nie jest. ''Zarumieniła się. 'Franziska: '''To dość pokręcone u mnie jest. ''Odwróciła się od niego. '''Lion: Na pewno tak nie jest. Franziska: '''Bym ci o tym opowiedziała, ale to mój sekret, o którym nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. '''Lion: '''Serio? Mi możesz zaufać w końcu jesteśmy w tej samej drużynie. '''Franziska: Wybacz, ale nie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lion: Moja strategia opiera się na byciu miłym dla innych, ale nie mogę być cały czas miły. Lion: 'No, ale na serio Franzisko. ''Podszedł do niej i złapał ją czule za biodra. '''Lion: Ja na serio nikomu nie wygadam. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Franziska: Ehh. I tak potrzebuję pomocy więc zrozumcie! Franziska: Otóż chodzi tu o jednego zawodnika z drużyny rywali. Lion: Scott? Franziska: 'Nie, chodzi tu głównie Mike, a tak naprawdę o jego alter-ego. '''Lion: '''Czyli? '''Franziska: '''Chodzi tu o Mal'a, któy jest bardzo niebezpieczny.. ''Zaczęła mu opowiadać całą historię. Basen Na basenie byli Bryson i Viola. Obaj leżeli na leżakach. Bryson coś tam majstrował przy bombie, a Viola czytała magazyn o modzie. '''Viola: '''Szczerze mówiąc nie sądziłam, że tak daleko zajdę. '''Bryson: '''A ja wiedziałem. '''Viola: Hihi. Zarumieniła się. Bryson: Co tak hihoczesz? Viola: 'Z niczego. ''Zaczęła się pocić. '''Viola: A tak właściwie to, gdzie Tyson? Bryson: '''Chyba w bibliotece. '''Viola: '''Wątpię. On jest przecież groźnym rywalem, a co jeśli on będzie się chciał nas pozbyć? '''Bryson: '''To mu laskę dynamitu w dupę wsadzę. ^^ '''Viola: Ale, że aż tak? Bryson: 'No raczej. ''Uśmiechnął się do niej. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Viola: '''On jest taki słodki. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Bryson: Może być. Domek 120px Gwiazdy ponownie musiały spać w starym domku. Obecnie wszyscy byli w środku domku i wyznaczali kapitana. Courtney: '''A więc kto ma zostać kapitanem? '''Heather: Oczywiście, że ja. Gwen: 'A może ja chce? ''Spojrzały na siebie z wielką wrogością. '''Scott: '''Panie uspokójcie się. Kto proponuje ten wykonuje więc Courtney. '''Heather: '''Dlaczego ona?! '''Gwen: Ja się na to mogę zgodzić. Heather: 'Ale ja nie! '''Zoey: '''Heather uspokój się bo to ci tylko na złe wyjdzie. '''Mal: '''Właśnie. ''Uśmiechnął się do Zoey. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Heather: Trochę szkoda mi Alejandro, ale dam radę i wygram to dla nas! To znaczy dla mnie! Nic mnie z tym czymś nie łączyło! Zoey: '''Zostało nas już tylko sześciu w drużynie, a Nowicjusze powoli wychodzącą na samą szalę zwycięstw mimo iż to my byliśmy pierwszy. Musimy nie dać się tak łatwo podczas dzisiejszego zadania! '''Heather: Masz rację, ale to i tak nam nie pomoże. Pewnie i tak nie długo rozłączenie. Scott: I trzeba się na tym skupić też. Heather: Tia.. Courtney: '''Ja was będę dopingować i pomagać. '''Zoey: '''Ja też. '''Gwen: No niech będzie. Ja też będę wam pomagać. Scott: 'No i ja. '''Mal: '''To tak jak ja. '''Heather: '''No niech będzie. ''Podali sobie ręce. '''Chris (Przez Megafon): Czas na wyzwanie! Niech wszyscy przyjdą przed koloseum! Koloseum 120px 120px Wszyscy przyszli jak najszybciej się dało do koloseum. Przed nimi stał Chris, a także parę innych osób. '' '''Chris: '''Witajcie drodzy przyjaciele. '''Heather: '''I znowu ta gadka. '''Chris:' No dobra mam dla was dzisiaj specjalne zadanie, od którego może staniecie się mądrzejsi chociaż to jest nie możliwe. Zoey: Ej! Chris: '''No trudno. Dzisiaj zmierzycie się z 11 zawodnikami, którzy mieli szansę się tutaj dostać, ale tego nie udało im się dokonać. Viola: Ale nas jest czterech? '''Chris: Jak to? Powinno być was pięciu? Viola: 'Ale Tyson zniknął. '''Chris: '''Ehh. A więc jedno z nich odpada z gry. ''Nacisnął guzik i jakaś osoba spadła w zapadnię. '''Chris: A więc dzisiaj będzie boks z waszymi wrogami. Wszyscy: '''Co?! '''Lion: '''Ale my jesteśmy nowi. '''Chris: '''Wiem i dlatego przydzieliłem do was zawodników idealnych. '''Gwen: A kto pierwszy będzie występował? Chris: '''Już ci mówię Gwen. Ty oraz Trent! '''Gwen: O nie! Przestraszyła się. Trent: Nie bój się nie uderzę cię. Gwen: 'Uff. '''Chris: '''Bla-bla-bla! Na scenę! Wygra drużyna z największą ilością punktów! ''Weszli na scenę. Zadanie 120px 120px Gwen kontra Trent Gwen i Trent weszli na ring. Obaj dostali po rękawicy bokserskiej. '''Gwen: '''Dlaczego my mamy się bić? '''Chris: Bo jesteście ex parą. Trent: No i? Chris: Ma jedno z was wygrać! Jasne?! Trent: '''Ale nie mogę jej uderzyć. '''Gwen: '''Tak jak ja jego! '''Chris: '''Serio? Jesteście żałośni. Zatem Gwen odpada z sezonu! '''Gwen: '''Co?! '''Chris: '''Walczysz czy wypad z sezonu? '''Gwen: Ehh. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz. Trent: Wybaczę. Gwen: '''Dzięki. '''Trent: Dla ciebie wszystko. Uśmiechnął się do niej. Gwen: 'Sorki. ''Rzuciła się na niego i zaczęła okładać go po twarzy. Chłopak nawet nie miał szansy się ruszyć. Gwen wybiła mu już dwa zęby. 'Gwen: '''Sorki. ''Co raz mocniej go okładała pięściami. 'Gwen: '''To mnie też boli. ''I jednym ciosem pokonała chłopaka, który stracił przytomność. 'Chris: '''A więc 1:0 dla Gwiazd! ''Gwiazdy zaczęły się cieszyć. '''Chris: '''Teraz czas na Heather i LeShawnę! '''Heather: CO?! Gwen i Trent zeszli. Ten drugi za pomocą stażystów. Heather kontra LeShawna I na ring weszły odwieczne rywalki. Jedna, czyli Heather była gotowa się na nią rzucić, a druga już to chciała zrobić. Chris: '''Zaczynajcie! '''Heather: '''I jakie ja mam szanse z tym tłuściochem? '''LeShawna: Tłuściochem?! Heather: No raczej! LeShawna: Grr! Rzuciła się na nią. Była nie opanowana i chciała już wyrwać włosy Heather, ale jakimś cudem się powstrzymała. Heather jakoś się broniła przed jej atakami. Heather: Odejdź ode mnie! LeShawna: '''To przeproś! '''Heather: A w życiu! I Heather dostała prawym sierpowym w mordę twarz i już nie miała na nic ochoty. Heather: '''Koniec.. '''Chris: 1:0 nadal dla Gwiazd! teraz pora na Zoey i Jo! Zoey: 'Co?! ''Heather i LeShawna zeszły z ringu. Zoey kontra Jo Zoey ledwo co weszła na ring. Była cała spocona, a Jo była dobrze nastawiona do całej gry. '''Jo: '''Już po tobie ruda! '''Zoey: Proszę... Chris: 'Walczcie! ''I Jo ruszyła na nią, ale tamta druga robiła całkiem zwinne ruchy. 'Zoey: '''Proszę przestań! '''Jo: '''To ty przestań uciekać! ''Zoey skosiła ją i szybko na nią usiadła. 'Chris: '''Serio? Myślałem, że to inaczej pójdzie. ''Podrapał się po głowie. 'Chris: '''Hmm? Niech będzie! 2:0 dla Gwiazd! '''Zoey: '''Yay! '''Chris: '''Teraz Courtney i Eva! '''Courtney: '''O.o ''Zoey i Jo zeszły z ringu. Courtney kontra Eva Rywalki weszły na ring. Obie patrzały na siebie z wielką nienawiścią. 'Eva: '''Zniszczę cię ty popier****na su*o! '''Courtney: '''Chyba śnisz! ''I tu zaczęła lecieć cenzura na parę minut xD '''Chris: Okej.. Walczcie! Courtney rzuciła się na Evę. Courtney: Pożałujesz, że mnie w ogóle poznałaś. Jednak Eva nie dawała za wygraną i zaczęła targać ją za włosy. Eva: Odpiernicz się ode mnie! Udało jej się jakoś robić uniki przed pięściami Courtney. Eva: 'Nie uda ci się. ''Dała jej z pięści w twarz, a Courtney padła na ziemię. 'Chris: '''Nadal 2:0 dla Gwiazd! ''Wszyscy próbowali pomóc opanować agresję Evy, która nadal chciała się rzucić na Courtney. Po chwili udało im się jakoś ją opanować. Eva zeszła ze sceny, a Courtney była na noszach noszona przez stażystów. Jej stan był okropny. 'Chris: '''Okej.. Teraz pora na walkę Scott kontra Kieł! '''Scott: '''Nie ma mowy! '''Chris: '''Dalej! ''Wepchnął go na ring, a Kieł wskoczył na nią. Scott kontra Kieł Scott stał nie ruchomy na ringu. Kieł od razu się na niego rzucił. 'Chris: '''Ej no co to ma być?! ''Dźgnął nieruchomego Scott'a patykiem. '''Chris: Ugh! Nadal będzie 2:0 dla Gwiazd! Scott był mielony przez Kła, któy wyszedł z nim z ringu. Chris: 'Teraz Mike kontra ... Do niego nie mieliśmy nikogo więc 3:0 dla Gwiazd! A więc pora na Nowicjuszy, czyli Franziska kontra Terra! '''Terra: '''Powracam frajerzy! Hahahahah! ''Obie weszły na ring. Franziska kontra Terra ''Dziewczyny weszły na ring. '' '''Terra: '''Czas się na tobie zemścić! '''Franziska: Ale ja nic nie zrobiłam. Terra: 'Kłamiesz! ''Podbiegła do niej, ale Franziska zrobiła zwinny unik i szybko wzięła ją za rękę jak gliny i przygniotła do ziemi. '''Franziska: Wybacz, ale ze mną nie masz szans. Terra: '''S**a! '''Franziska: Weź się ogarnij wreście! Przygniatała ją co raz to mocniej. Franziska: Przegrałaś i pogódź się z tym! Terra: Grr! Zaczęły jej lecieć łzy z oczu. Terra: 'Nie! '''Chris: '''3:1 dla Nowicjuszy! ''Franziska i Terra zeszły z ringu. '''Chris: Teraz czas na walkę Violi i Sabriny, ale jako iż mam miękkie serce postanowiłem jej odpuścić. :D Viola: 'Czemu? '''Chris: '''Bo jesteś miła. '''Viola: '''Dziękuję. :D '''Chris: '''Więc 3:2 dla Nowicjuszy! Pora na Lion'a i Justin'a! ''Chłopacy weszli na ring. Lion kontra Justin Obaj weszli na ring. '''Justin: '''Ja nie mam zamiaru krzywdzić swojej pięknej buźki. '''Lion: '''To tak jak ja! '''Chris: Ehh... Bryson: 'To ja zawalczę! '''Chris: '''To nie ma sensu. Nowicjusze przegrywacie, a Gwiazdy wygrywają! ''Do Chris’a przybiegł Chef z Courtney na wózku inwalidzkim. '''Chris: '''Co jej jest? '''Chef: Ona musi odpaść! Courtney: '''Mój stan jest najgorszy. '''Chef: '''Więc.. '''Courtney: '''Muszę odpaść. '''Chris: Spoko. Courtney wpadła w zapadnię. Chris: 'A więc zapraszam Nowicjusze do głosowania. ''Wszyscy się rozeszli. Głosowanie 120px (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Franziska: To jest naprawdę trudna eliminacja bo ja tu wszystkich lubię, ale musze. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Viola: Nie wiem na kogo ma zagłosować bo to nie jest taki łatwy wybór. Ale zrozumcie mnie! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lion: Mogę się już zacząć pakować. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Bryson: 'Wielkie bum zrobię na koniec! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Tyson: To twój koniec kolo! Ceremonia 120px Piątka Nowicjuszy znaleźli się na ceremonii. Wszyscy patrzeli na siebie z wielką nadzieją. Przed zawodnikami stał Chris z tacą pełną czterech pianek. Chris: Dobra na sam początek gratuluje wam dwóch wygranych zadań, ale to już się kończy. Zaśmiał się. Chris: Ale pianki otrzymują dziś Tyson i Viola! Rzuca im pianki. Tyson: '''Super! Zostaję na następny odcinek! '''Viola: '''Nawet nie zasłużyłam, ale dzięki. '''Chris: A przed ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest Franziska! Rzuca jej piankę. Franziska: '''Super. '''Chris: A z gry odpada ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Bryson! Rzuca piankę Lion’owi 'Bryson: '''Super! Naprawdę super! ''Wpada w zapadnię. '''Chris: '''No i zostało dziewięciu zawodników. Kto odpadnie jako następny? Kto powróci? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć zapraszam do oglądania następnego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinki